


Poisoning on Festule 2

by LouiseEvans



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Heart Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Poisoning, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseEvans/pseuds/LouiseEvans
Summary: When the Doctor and her fam return to Festule 2, dinner doesn't go as planned as a sinister character takes her revenge on the Doctor, but will her companions be able to save her?





	Poisoning on Festule 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I don't own any of the characters mentioned, the BBC does, kind of took inspiration from the unicorn and the wasp. Hope you enjoy ☺️

* I do own any of the characters mentioned, the BBC does, took inspiration kind of from the unicorn and the wasp*

The Doctor swung the double doors of the TARDIS open almost theatrically, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air.

"welcome to festule 2, lovely little planet, nice people. Although, I did rather upset a few of them a few years back, hope they've got over it"

"what did you do this time Doctor?" Yaz asked, exasperated

"nothing! Honestly! Well, I did sort of offend the mayor, but he did look purple... Any ways, I'm sure it'll be fine"

"whatever you say Doc" said Graham

"come on guys, I'm starving. Is there anywhere for food around here Doctor?" asked Ryan, who acted as though he hadn't eaten in days

"Ryan, you literally had a huge fry up this morning, stop moaning" said Yaz playfully

"aw, leave him Yaz, I'm sure there's a cafe around here somewhere" said the Doctor as they began their search

"aha! Here we go, looks nice enough. Shall we?"

As they entered the small cafe, the first thing the Doctor noticed was how familiar the young waitress looked, and how she was staring at the Doctor, as strange glint in her eye. The Doctor just dismissed this though, her fam was hungry

They all ordered their meals, Ryan and Graham opting for a meal as close to Earth food as possible, whereas the Doctor and Yaz wanted to experience something new no exciting

"wow this is gorgeous!" exclaimed Yaz as she practically inhaled her meal, watching as the Doctor figured out exactly how to eat it

After they were done, they decided to order some more tea and have a chat, away from the usual running that accompanies their adventures. That's when they heard the radio start, playing unfamiliar, beautiful songs

"Doctor, do you want to dance with me? I never heard music like this"

The Doctor was slightly taken aback, yet replied never the less

"oh-uh-sure, not danced in years though, probably end up on your toes"

They both got up and walked into a clear space between the tables, Ryan and Graham looked on, and Yaz swore she saw Graham had Ryan a tenner. They moved slowly to the calm music, Yaz eventually resting her head on the Doctors chest, listening to her heart beats. It must have been twenty minutes, or at least felt that way, when Yaz pulled away from the Doctor in concern

"Doctor, are you ok?"

"yeah, just a bit tired, why did u stop?"

"you're hearts, they're going so fast! Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Yaz looked up at her friend's face, she was pale and clammy but with flushed cheeks

"actually, do you mind coming to the ladies with me, probably just need a breather"

With that they made their way to the bathroom, but before they got there Yaz noticed a change in the Doctors stance, she didn't say anything, she just wanted to make it to the bathroom

They had made it to the bathroom, and the Doctor was leaning on the wall, trying to catch her breath. Yaz was concerned and was about to go fetch the boys when the Doctor let out a cry and doubled over, clutching her chest

"Doctor! What is it? What's wrong?!" cried Yaz as she helped her friend into a sitting position

"owwwww, something wrong with my hearts. Ohhh, I know why, I thought I recognised her!"

"who Doctor? What do you mean?"

"That waitress, she's the mayors daughter, I think she poisoned my meal, it's affecting my hearts"

"what?! Why would she do that?"

"well, I did humiliate her father, accidentally"

Tears began to form in the Doctors eyes as another wave of pain hit her chest, causing her to moan out

"stay here, I'm getting the boys"

Yaz ran out of the bathroom, yelling

"Graham, Ryan, help! It's the Doctor"

They instinctively shot up and ran over,

"what happened?"

"that waitress poisoned the Doctor, it's affecting her hearts! Shes in the ladies come on!"

As the trio made it into the ladies, they saw the Doctor, hunched in on herself in the corner, clutching at her chest. They could here her shallow, laboured breathing

"Doc? What do we do? You need to help us!" asked Graham, the panic evident in his shaking voice. All he got in response was a pained, yet frustrated grunt

"well, I'm guessing from the reaction I've had to the poison, it's likely frenghazale, it's usually fatal to beings with a singular cardiovascular system, lucky for me I have two hearts. I'm going to need Graham and Ryan to go and find me lots of sugar, anything sweet really. Yaz stay here"

The two men ran off, in search of anything they could find. When they left, the Doctor let her shield down, she had hidden her pain from them not wanting to worry them, but she couldn't much longer, she didn't want to upset Yaz, but it got too much for her to hide

"aarrggghhhh!" another wave of unbearable pain

"Doctor! Please..."

The Doctor layed herself down, Yaz guiding her slowly to the ground

"why did you ask me to stay?"

"i-i trust you, my life's changed for the better since I met you. I'm scared" she almost whispered the last part, but Yaz heard and it made her heart ache. She layed the Doctors head in her lap, watching as the pain began to subside and the Doctor could rest. It didn't last long though, the Doctor let out a cry of pain, unlike Yaz had ever heard before, and sat bolt up right

"Doctor?!"

"oooh, that's not ideal..."

"what isn't?!" asked Yaz, tears spiking in her eyes, she couldn't bare to see her friend in pain

"one of my hearts has stopped, the left one to be precise"

"ohmygod! What do I do?"

"nothing yet, I need the poison out of my system first"

As if on queue, Graham and Ryan bolted through the door

"right, hand me the sweetest thing, that syrup'll do"

They watched on as the Doctor drank the whole bottle of syrup

"right, shock me! Anything that'll surprise me"

The trio all looked at each other, at a loss of what to do. Then Yaz went over to the Doctors side and kissed her deeply. Granted, this wasn't how she expected their first kiss to go, but needs must. When they parted, the Doctor was blushing, a strange grey cloud left her mouth as she coughed.

"well, that was... Surprising, worked though. Detox, expelled the poison. Umm, thanks Yaz, for, well, you know"

Yaz just averted her gaze, her cheeks hot from embarrassment

"so, we're sorted now? You're ok?" asked Ryan

"ah, not quite, Yaz, do you mind hitting me?"

"what?!"

"hit me, in the chest, my hearts still stopped and it's rather annoying"

Yaz felt awful for it, but she picked the Doctor as hard as she could, sending the Doctor reeling backwards

"thank you again Yaz, all in working order"

They helped the shaky Doctor to her feet and walked out of the bathroom, Graham was all for confronting the woman that did this to her, but the Doctor stopped him, she just wanted to leave. As they returned to the TARDIS, the boys dissipated into their rooms to rest, but Yaz couldn't bare to leave the Doctor

"honestly Yaz, I'm fine, you look tired please rest"

"I can't, I could have lost you today and I can't bare it"

"I love you too" said the Doctor, Yaz turned another shade of red, if that was even possible

"wha- I didn't mean- I love you too, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by kissing you in front of the others"

"don't worry, at least we're not a secret"

They both sat on the comfy purple sofa and snuggled, occasionally kissing gently. Yaz would stay like this forever if she could, relishing in the Doctors warm embrace.


End file.
